


rest

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably become taboo, he thinks, for him to mention that Kuroo is a third year and that in a few months, they wouldn't be able to see each other as often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest

At seven in the morning, Kenma is lying in bed, sick.

 

He exhales a short breath as he turns onto his side when he realizes that he's _bored_ , and he wonders if he should play a game on his phone, quickly forgoing that due to the persistently annoying headache he's had since that morning.

 

He had spent the entirety of yesterday — a Sunday — playing games and somewhat ignoring the ache in his eyes and the stuffiness in his throat. With that, when he had woken up the next morning, it hadn't exactly come as a surprise to him when his mother had taken his temperature and told him that he had come down with a fever.

 

He slowly shifts onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how the others are doing.

 

It's about time for morning practice, and he can already imagine his teammates gathering for warm-ups, with Lev visibly dreading the day's receive drills, and Yamamoto taking constant glances outside the gym, on the lookout for "cute girls."

 

He wonders how Hinata is holding up, and a tiny smile tugs at his lips when he can see the boy calling out for tosses at the top of his lungs.

 

_And Kuroo's probably lecturing Lev already_ , Kenma thinks, eyes closing as he tugs his blanket over his face, because he can see Kuroo in his mind, vividly so.

 

_Either that, or he's—_

 

The door opens sharply, and he jolts, heart beating fast as he forces his eyes open.

 

Kenma lowers the blanket and nearly squints, seeing messy black and red through hazy vision, and the next thing that comes out of his mouth is probably said unwillingly.

 

"Kuroo...?" Kenma manages, slowly sitting up. His vision is still bleary, but as everything quietly comes into focus, he's just a bit startled to actually see Kuroo there, standing at his bedside.

 

"Hey," Kuroo says casually, a hand rising in greeting as he sits down, bright red Nekoma jersey jacket and all.

 

"...Isn't there school today? And practice?" Kenma asks reluctantly, glancing over at his calendar to make sure that it's a weekday and that his brain hasn't betrayed him somehow.

 

At that, Kuroo grins, and Kenma quickly looks off to side, feeling a lot more powerless than he'd like.

 

"Yeah, but I'm not about to let our setter be sick on his own," Kuroo tells him, a hand reaching over to rub against Kenma's partly bleached locks.

 

"There's that, and the fact that I'm a _good_ person," Kuroo says, giving his head a particularly rough shove when he hears Kenma scoff.

 

"I'd be okay either way," Kenma mutters, although he knows that with Kuroo here now, his recovery rate will most likely quicken.

 

"Your mom told me that you were in your room all day yesterday," Kuroo starts, an ominous shadow cast over his eyes, and Kenma flinches, because he hadn't expected to be scolded this early on.

 

"You could at least _try_ to go out a bit more on the weekends. Maybe I should take you somewhere every Sunday," Kuroo suggests, smirking at him.

 

"No thanks," Kenma says bluntly, turning to face the other way. Kuoo rolls his eyes before he begins rummaging through his schoolbag.

 

"Anyway, I bought some soup on the way here, so make sure you eat some," Kuroo continues, placing the soup on the boy's bedside table, and after that, Kenma hears the sound of Kuroo finally putting his things down on the floor, signaling his intention to stay for a while longer.

 

Kenma hesitantly glances back at him, eyes half-lidding when he sees Kuroo pulling off his jacket before tossing it onto a chair. He'd probably be lying if he said that seeing him there didn't comfort him in the least.

 

"I'm gonna go get some medicine from the cabinet. The capsule kind," Kuroo says, because he's known from a few prior experiences that Kenma doesn't do well with the powdered type.

 

Kenma slowly burrows himself into the comforter again, watching as the door almost shuts, before Kuroo suddenly decides to leave it open a couple inches, for reassurance, Kenma is guessing.

 

After a minute passes, Kenma emerges from the covers, reaching over to eat some of the soup, because he knows that Kuroo will only nag at him if he comes back to see that Kenma still hasn't eaten anything.

 

It's corn soup, something he's mostly neutral about, but it's a decent thing to eat while he's sick, he thinks.

 

Kenma cringes at Kuroo when he returns to the room, holding up a couple capsules and a glass of water.

 

Nonetheless, Kenma swallows them down under the strict supervision of Kuroo, and after that, he spends his time sitting in bed, quietly waiting for the effects of the medicine to kick in.

 

When a few minutes pass, and Kuroo realizes that he hasn't heard a single complaint from Kenma, he glances over, and sighs.

 

"Kenma, I fucking swear"— Kuroo snaps, when he looks up from one of the stray volleyball magazines he had found on the floor to see Kenma casually playing away at his 3ds, which, he's guessing, is on the lowest volume setting.

 

Kenma ducks into the covers, giving Kuroo a sour look when he reaches in and grabs the handheld away from him.

 

He exhales a short, slightly shaky breath as he lies down, staring up at the ceiling again, because now that he thinks about it, things won't always be like this, not with Kuroo graduating soon.

 

He'll probably miss having Kuroo around, scolding him about the simplest things. It'll probably feel different not being able to feel his warmth as often as he'd like, and he might just feel a little bit off without a special person to toss to during practices or matches.

 

_But while Kuroo is here now..._ He thinks, eyes feeling weary as he makes an effort to glance over at the person next to him.

 

It's probably become taboo, he thinks, for him to mention that Kuroo is a third year and that in a few months, they wouldn't be able to see each other as often.

 

"...Kuroo's graduating this year, right?" Kenma asks, his voice slightly muffled against his blanket, and he's not entirely sure why he had decided to ask a question he already knows the answer to.

 

"That's what third years do," Kuroo replies with a short shrug, trying not to frown when he realizes that Kenma might just be _sad_ , because it's probably always been a little weakness of his.

 

"But I'm going to a university in Tokyo, so visiting won't be hard," Kuroo tells him, unsure of how to phrase it all with Kenma, but the way Kenma's eyes suddenly spark does not go unnoticed by him.

 

"...Kuroo, I'm sick," Kenma warns bluntly, as Kuroo lies down next to him, close, and everything feels significantly warmer.

 

Kuroo turns over onto his side, a hand brushing through Kenma's locks, and Kenma suspects that he's probably in the moment, with the realization that they're alone in his house together.

 

He leans down towards him, and Kenma frowns, fully aware of what he's trying to do.

 

"Kuroo, I'm sick," Kenma repeats, brows furrowing as he turns away a bit, his eyes feeling heavy from the effects of the medicine.

 

"Ah, hold on then," Kuroo says, reaching over at Kenma's blankets, a somewhat clever glint in his eyes, and Kenma looks back at him, mostly suspicious.

 

Wordlessly, Kuroo reaches over and pulls the blanket over the bottom half of Kenma's face, because he doesn't want to lose out to the boy's fever here.

 

With a quick smirk at Kenma's sleepy expression, Kuroo closes the gap between them, his lips pressing against Kenma's blanket, the barrier between their lips, and he almost tries to imagine that there's nothing there.

 

When he withdraws, Kenma's eyes are closed, and his breathing is steady and deep. Kuroo sighs as he leans back.

 

"...He fell asleep," he mutters, tugging the blanket away from Kenma's face so that he'll have an easier time breathing.

 

_Graduation, huh_ , he thinks, lying down on the floor again before he continues flipping through the three-month old volleyball magazine, in attempts to erase the image of a lonely Kenma at school, because it might just really be taboo.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Kuroo a third year though.


End file.
